hiei's mission
by chibi-taicho
Summary: hiei is sent on a mission from Konenma, but when everything goes wrong, will the other members of the Rekai Tenai be able to save him in time not yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It was a clod, dreary night, and Hiei jaganshi was not enjoying it one bit. He was currently running for his life from a legion of s-class demons. The small fire apparition was soaked to the bone with rain water and unless he wanted to make himself easier to find he couldn't use his demon energy to keep warm. The increase in temperature would be like setting off a signal flare he recounted the events that led him to this.

~flashback~

_Hiei walked stealthily through the corridor. Looking left and right watching for guards. Yusuke, Konenma's spirit detective had lost an important artifact belonging to the great king Enma, ruler of spirit world. The artifact was a jug containing the most evil force in history. It had taken almost all of king Enma's power to conceal the force._

_Now Hiei was to retrieve what the apparently incompetent spirit detective had lost. He stalked silently through the enemy's palace until he found the jug being held in the middle of a large, dimly lit room. But as to be expected, the mission could not end so peacefully, for it seemed Hiei's fate was against peaceful missions. Some one had to spot him…someone always spotted him._

~end flashback~

Hiei found a small cave and quickly hid in it. One advantage of being small was that he could hide where larger enemies couldn't get him. Now he hid in his little corner, soaking wet and miserable. He remembered he had easily killed the one who had spotted him, but not before the bastard triggered the alarm.

He held the jug close to him, keeping it pressed against his muscular body under the dark cloak he wore. He desperately wished Kurama could have come with him on this mission. At least that would give him some comfort.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was scared he wouldn't live to see the end of this mission. Kurama was a valiant fighter, and maybe together the two of them could take on the legion, but on his own, hiei knew he stood no chance. kurama was the only person who had not abandoned hiei also he was the _only_ person hiei saw as a friend, but he would never admit it. Sighing hiei listened for the sounds of pursuing demons. Sure enough he soon herd them. Pressing himself as far back into the crevice as he could, he silently waited for them to leave.

"Where did he go?" hiei heard on of the voices. It sounded too close for his liking. The head of one of the demons came into view, hiei held his breath praying they would just keep going.

"He can't have gotten very far." Another demon stated.

"I bet he's even in hearing range."

'Damn!' thought hiei, 'why did they have to be s-class?'

"Search the area! Find that low-life!" ordered the obvious leader of the group.

'I've got to get out of here!' just when Hiei was about to make a break for it, his communicator, which was used to contact konenma went off in his pocket. He quickly took it out, motioning for the toddler on the screen to be quiet.

"Did you hear something?"

'Shit!'

"It came from over n that crevice."

'No! No! No!'

"Hiei, what's going on?" konenma asked as quietly as possible.

Hiei looked at the mirror, his eyes were clouded over with fear, but his voice lost none of its strength. "Listen, I'm going to leave the jug here and make a dash for it. Have someone come pick it up when I'm gone." Before konenma could object, hiei dashed out of the crevice, and into the enemy's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Botan!" the young ruler of the spirit world called to his top ferry girl.

"Yes sir?" a bubbly female with blue hair and amethyst eyes answered.

"Summon the Rekai Tenai at once. I have a very important assignment for them." Sensing the urgency in the ruler's voice she left the hall. Materializing her oar she flew to the human realm to fetch the members of the Rekai Tenai.

Hiei woke to a sharp pain in his side. He looked and saw he was bleeding from a deep gash there and many others covering his small body. He tried to move, but found he couldn't due to the chains around his ankles and wrists. _Fools,_ he thought_ as if they could keep me herewith these stupid chains._ But when he tried to melt them he discovered he couldn't because they were enhanced with demon energy which kept him from breaking out. _Hn,_ he scowled, _I guess they're not as stupid as I thought._

The door to the cell he was in swung inward and he was pulled roughly out by a large, ugly, and rather stupid-looking guard. "my master has some questions for you runt.

Botan flew to the roof of Seriaske Jr. High. Sitting on the roof was none other than the spirit detective himself, Yusuke Uramashi… skipping class as usual.

"Yusuke!" she shouted at the black haired boy. "Get Kuwabara and meet me at Kurama's, Konenma needs us right away!" not waiting for an answer, she flew off in the direction of Kurama's house.

Kurama was sitting at his desk doing the school work he was missing that day because he was "sick". In truth, he was being very unKurama-like and skipping school because he found it to be rather boring… when you know everything there is to know, school just doesn't keep your interest.

Suddenly he heard a loud rapping at his window. He looked up and saw Botan's cheery face and let her in. "yes?" he asked as she dematerialized her oar and stood by the window.

"Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to meet us here in a little bit. Konenma needs the Rekai Tenai. Speaking of which… is Hiei here?"

"No, Konenma sent him on a solo mission a few days ago." He replied

"I see"

"Would you like some tea?" he asked, being hospitable to his guest.

"No thank you," she politely declined. "The other two boys should get here soon, then we should really get going."

"Of course, please make yourself comfortable until they arrive."

Hiei looked at the demon in front of him. He looked human except for the fact that he was two feet taller, had pointed ears and silted eyes. He loomed over Hiei sneering at the helpless demon (who, by the way, was not enjoying his helplessness one bit.)

"Now tell me runt," the demon spoke. "Where did you put the jug?" Hiei simply looked at his interrogator, not saying a word.

"Answer me!" again Hiei said nothing. "You tell me where it is or you'll be sorry."

Silence.

"Alright, you will answer me one way or another."

"What do you want, pacifier breath?" Yusuke and the other's had finally arrived at spirit world and as usual, Yusuke was yelling at the prince of death before he even knew what was going on.

"Come on, out with it!" Kuwabara joined in the yelling while Kurama and Botan stood in the back waiting for the two to settle down.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!!" Konenma had finally lost his cool. "THE ENEMY COULD HAVE ALREADY FOUND THE JUG AND HIEI COULD ALREADY BE DEAD BY NOW WITH HOW LONG YOU TWO HAVE BEEN YELLING!" at the mention of their comrade in danger the two instinctively shut up.

Botan could feel Kurama tense at the mention of his friend's possible death. Without thinking, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her and relaxed slightly, but she could still feel him trembling. It was so strange to her; Kurama always seemed to be so composed. In truth it scared her to see him like this.

"Now that you all have calmed down, I can relay the mission to you." He proceeded to tell them how Hiei had gone to get the jug and had been captured. He them instructed for Botan to fly them to the Makai, they would find the jug and Botan would bring it home while they rescued Hiei. "Listen" he said. "This will be the last thing I tell you before sending you off, if Hiei is dead, contact me and come straight back. Do not attempt to avenge him, it would be suicide. Also I will not contact you unless it is absolutely necessary, understood?"

Botan saw Kurama clench his fist as the other two agreed. She then materialized her oar and they headed for the Makai.

The journey there was no picnic. Yusuke kept yelling at Kuwabara, then they got in a fight which resulted in Yusuke pushing the other boy off. Fortunately he was caught by a very annoyed Kurama who threatened not to catch him next time. The rest of the trip was uneventful.


	3. Chapter 3

**i forgot to do my disclimer so... Disclaimer: i do not own yu yu hakusho *sniff***

**i never really noticed how short my chapters were, they look much longer on microsoft word.**

* * *

Hiei was lying face down on the stone floor covered in dirt and his own blood. The head demon had let his S-class "pets" play with him, besides the Jagan implant, it was one of the most painful ordeals he had ever gone through. His stony face had not changed throughout the whole thing, though, even though now he was on the brink of death. The leader was standing over him now, kicking his unconscious body trying desperately to discover the location of the jug. He had sent legions of demons to find the jug, but it had all been in vain. He was so angry. This one little demon had taken his jug, hidden it, then not revealed the location despite all they had put him through.

_When he wakes up, he will tell me or die, I'm growing tired of this game. _He thought as he stormed out of Hiei's cell.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were having some trouble finding the demon hide out. they had run into some demons who might have known where it was, but the boys had been forced to kill them. Now the boys were searching in vain for the building they had no idea how to get to.

"We should contact Konenma." Kurama suggested, "Since he sent Hiei on the mission, perhaps he knows where it is."

"Well you'd think he would tell us if he knew." Yusuke voiced his opinion.

"Do you see any better options?" the kitsune pointed out. "The Makai has changed somewhat since I was last here and frankly, I've no idea where to look."

"alright" Yusuke said as he pulled out the compact mirror communicator and patched into Spirit world.

"Done with your mission?" the toddler on the screen asked.

"Like hell we are!" Yusuke replied, "Look, pacifier breath, we've no idea where to look and since you're the one who sent Hiei on this god forsaken mission, we were hoping you still knew where ya sent him."

"Well why didn't I think of that in the first place. Let's see… the map was around here somewhere." The young ruler began looking around for the maps, finding some he dropped them and nervously sorted through them trying to find the right one while annoying a very un-characteristic Kurama.

"Konenma!" Kurama said sharply, "please hurry up."

"I…er… well… ah, here it is!" the screen appeared as a map with two blinking lights, one red and one blue, not too far away from each other. "the blue blinking light," they heard Konenma say, "is you, while the red is the building your looking for. Follow the directions and you should get there in no time. Best of luck to you." With that he was gone, leaving the map.

"Well that would have been so much easier to have earlier." Kuwabara pointed out.

Without saying a word to the others, Kurama ran in the direction of the building.

Hiei woke to many demons looming over him and sneering. Panic shone in his eyes, but only for a second before he hid behind his mask of stone. The leader bent down and Hiei could smell the stench of his breath as he spoke. "Now tell me, or die." Hiei said nothing, but gave the demon a look that said 'go screw yourself in hell'.

Enraged, the demon planted a kick that sent Hiei crashing into a wall along with a few other demons who weren't smart enough to get out to the way. "This is your last chance runt!" the leader warned. Hiei fell to the ground and lay still, he didn't even give the demon the satisfaction of crying out. he lay awaiting his fate, accepting it.

The footsteps, even though he knew the leader was coming toward him, seemed to get further and further away. Hiei guessed it was a sure sign he was dying. He heard the cries of impatience from the demons, they couldn't wait to get their fangs/claws into him. Hiei saw a shadow cover him and felt a hand grab the back of his tattered shirt and lift him up. He watched the demon's hand pull back to strike him… the blow that would end his life. He prepared himself, watching it go back as if in slow motion, unwillingly his life passed before him, then…

"HIEI!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter up!!!!**

* * *

Kurama bust through the doors of the building with Yusuke and Kuwabara close behind. The sight he saw outraged him. He saw the tall, pointy-eared demon lifting Hiei up by the tattered remains of his cloak, ready to strike. But what angered him even more was that they had rendered him defenseless with chains and had nearly killed him already.

The fox let out a snarl which the other two took as a sign to back up, Kurama was pissed and they didn't want to be caught in his death trap.

His long red hair straightened and turned silver, with two silver fox ears atop his head. His clothes turned white, his skin paled, and he grew a silver fox tail to match his ears. The growl he emitted from his throat was definitely not human. He was every inch, Yoko Kurama, the king of thieves.

"Put him down!" Yoko snarled. The demon immediately dropped Hiei and turned to face his new opponents. Yoko advanced with Yusuke a little ways behind him. Kuwabara was too by Kurama's change, he just watched them, but then regained his composure and charged into the mass of demons with his friends.

Yoko was cutting his way through the demons in order to get to the leader, who stood ready with a whip in one hand and a sword in the other. Yoko reached behind his head and pulled out a rose, it transformed into a large whip and he scattered the demons giving him a direct path to the leader.

They met in combat, paring and slashing with their whips. Each would occasionally land a blow to the other, but for the most part, they were pretty evenly matched.

Some of the demons were trying to get toward Yoko in order to kill him and earn great fame, but Yusuke used his shot gun, and killed them all. Kuwabara was about to run and help Yoko when Yusuke stopped him, "don't this is his fight."

Yoko slashed out with his whip and missed. His opponent took the opening and thrust his sword out at the fox. Yoko dodged, but not without being grazed by the enemies sword. He turned, wrapping his whip around the sword of the demon, and pulled so he was directly behind the enemy.

"Now you will die!" he whispered as he planted a seed in one of the enemies cuts. The seed sprouted and the demon screamed as the arm of the plant encased him, killing him slowly.

"Yusuke!" Yoko ordered as soon as the he was sure the demon would not escape from the death plant. "contact Botan, and tell her to meet us at the hill overlooking this building." Without replying, Yusuke took out his communicator and relayed the message to the ferry girl.

Yoko Kurama knelt down beside Hiei and felt for his pulse. He was alive, barely. Yoko picked him up and dashed out the door without a word to the other two.

"What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shut up!" Yusuke replied as he dashed out after his friend leaving Kuwabara alone in his confusion.

Botan flew as fast as she could through the Makai. She had to get her friends home. She soon spotted them. _Oh my,_ she thought, _Hiei looks awful!_ She then took note of Yoko "Wow!" she whispered.

She landed and the boys quickly got on. Yoko, with Hiei in his arms, sat directly behind Botan, then Yusuke, and Kuwabara taking up the rear. She took off quickly and felt Yoko's hand around her waist. _Oh my, I forgot to give them a warning! _He didn't remove his arm the entire trip back.

* * *

** much thanks to -8-faces of the moon-8- & i-eat-midgets for faithfully reviewing every chapter thus far, means alot so thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

it's been lifa and all eternity hasn't it... well i'm back, this time with two chapter's for you guys!!!!!

* * *

They landed outside Genkai's temple were the old psychic and Yukina, Hiei's sister, unbeknown to her, were waiting. As soon as they landed Yoko was running through the temple with Hiei. Botan watched him go as the other two boys slid off his oar. He hadn't changed back into his human form. _Whatever he saw must have really pissed him off_ she thought.

As Yoko brought Hiei to the temple, Genkai and Yukina were preparing a room. Genkai watched as Yoko placed Hiei on a mat they had prepared. The old psychic went over to the fox demon, "I'm sorry, Kurama, but you'll have o wait outside." He just looked at her, a far away look in his eyes. She placed a hand on Yoko's back and gently led him out the door. He sat down right outside, ready to burst in at the slightest hint of trouble.

Genkai then turned her attention to Hiei, it would be hard to heal him with the chains in the way, but there was no way to take them off. She knelt down as Yukina came in. The sight of Hiei in so much pain caused her to shed a tear, the hiroseki stone hit the floor. "Come on, Yukina, let's get to work."

It was morning, Botan rounded the corner and saw Yoko-Kurama sitting at the end of the hall. He'd been there all night waiting to see if his friend was alright. The ferry girl took a seat next to him. He didn't even stir. She looked at his golden eyes, he looked so tired. _He must have stayed up all night_ she thought.

She placed a hand lightly on his, only a slight twitch of is index finger indicated he noticed her presence. She sat in silence with him for the longest time. But then he spoke.

"I wasn't strong enough."

"What?" she turned to look at him.

"I wasn't able to get there in time, I should have been faster." He shook alittle and Botan tightened her grip on the demon's hand.

"It's not your fault." She reassured him softly.

"He's scared, Botan," he looked at her for the first time since she sat with him. "He's scared of dying, if I could have been faster, he wouldn't have to be."

"Why would he be scared of dying?" she asked, not exactly meaning to ask it outloud.

"He's convinced he's going to the deepest darkest corner of hell, and as much as he doesn't admit it, that terrifies him."

"How do you know this?"

"Hiei and I share a deeper relationship than most know."

Botan felt a wave of jealousy sweep over her. _a deeper bond_

Yoko buried his head in his knee. "it's all my fault."

Unable to see Kurama blame himself anymore, Botan put a hand on his cheek and turned his face toward her. "Listen to me, this is not your fault, quite the contrary actually, you saved his life. Right now Hiei is being healed and there's nothing to worry about, He'll be fine."

Botan watched in awe as his gold eyes turned back to their normal emerald color, and his ears and tale disappear while his long hair returned to it's red. "thank you Botan" he whispered as his head lulled and rested against her shoulder and he went into a peaceful sleep.

Botan was stunned for a moment, then she smiled. Gently she stroked his long red hair and hummed to herself before resting her head against his and falling asleep.

* * *

that was pretty much my fluff chapter, there will be another one some time, please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama woke a few hours later to find Botan resting her head against his, he silently moved, trying not to wake her but her head slid off his shoulder and she would have fell on the floor had he not caught her and placed her head on his lap. Kurama stroked her light blue hair, something about her made him feel peaceful.

"Kurama!" the peace was broken as Genkai called his name. "I need you in here!" as quickly as he could, Kurama set Botan's head on the floor and ran into the room. He saw Yukina passed out on the floor and Genkai trying to hold down a struggling Hiei. "Get her out of here!" she motioned with her head toward Yukina. "He won't let us heal him anymore. He doesn't trust us." But instead of doing what Genkai had ordered, he knelt down beside his friend who was unconsciously struggling against help.

"shhh," Kurama whispered to Hiei, "You're alright, we're trying to help you." At the sound of Kurama's voice, the small demon stopped struggling, but when Kurama stopped talking Hiei began struggling again. Kurama put his hand on his friend's forehead, it was cold, Hiei's equivalent to a human fever. Kurama continued talking, telling his friend not to fear and that they were there to help him. He stopped struggling and The fox motioned Genkai to continue while he kept Hiei calm.

Botan watched amazed as Kurama calmed Hiei down simply by talking to him. She had woken up when Kurama had put her down and she saw the whole thing. Kurama was truly amazing.

Genkai saw Botan in the doorway. "Go get us some lunch," she ordered not unkindly. "Yukina needs to regain her energy, as do I, plus you and Kurama must be hungry too." Kurama nodded his head in agreement as he continued talking to Hiei.

As she turned to leave Genkai stopped her. "One more thing, where are Kuwabara and the dimwit?"

"Yusuke's outside pounding on some trees, and Kuwabara is waiting outide Yukina's room until she's finished." Botan answered.

"Figures, make them some lunch too will you?"

"of course." Botan's face was cheery again, she was just happy o have something to do.

A few hours later, Genkai, Yukina, and Kurama came out of the room. Kuwabara was immediately doting over Yukina who was too tired to reply to anything. Genkai, who was equally tired, if not more so, ordered him to shut up.

"How is he?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"He'll awaken in a day or so." the fox replied.

"Awesome! So what are we going to do until then?"

"I have know idea, just relax for the next few days I guess." Kurama replied.

"Man, that's no fun."

"You really aren't happy unless your life's being threatened are you, Yusuke."

"I guess not." He replied and everyone laughed.


End file.
